Dragon Slaying Devil
by Payn3
Summary: Teleported to the DxD universe by Zeref to gain more strength to defeat him, Natsu will go through hell to gain that power. Along the way Rias turns Natsu into a devil, worst decision she EVER mad! Smater, OP Natsu. STRAY DEVIL Natsu. Hope you like it!
1. Epilogue

**This is my first attempt on a crossover story, this one will be involving Natsu from Fairy Tail, and the universe of Highschool DxD, now before the story starts, I would like to tell you guys a few things that will be happening in this story. First of all, this will not be a harem story, simply because there is WAY too many stories in the DxD and Fairy Tail universes that involves harems, on top of that, this story is not a happy and nice story, it will not be a angst or anything like that, but Natsu will not be his usual carefree self, at least not all the time, there is a few select people I will make him "the normal Natsu" for, but for devils in general, he will have VERY great dislike towards them, especially high society devils such as the pillar families. Reincarnated devils and devils who think like him in this regard will be far and few between, but he will most likely be friends with some of them, and in this story, the fallen angels will most likely have a little brighter side to them they are not stuck up angels nor as selfish as the devils, but somewhere in between. This also means bashing on the devils, Rias especially, as **_**Sennybee98**_** wrote me, Rias, regardless of her families treatment of their servants, are a selfish little bitch, sure she treats them alright, but she is still all "me, me, me, I want this I want that," especially towards powerful servants. This is something that has me bugged from the very first time I saw the series, she turns people into devils, MAYBE against their will, in canon it works out only because of her huge jugs that Issei can't help but want to touch, but in many written stories, she turns people, who aren't even dying into devils. This bugs me greatly, and therefor in this story, she will turn Natsu into a devil, even though he isn't hurt, and this will not go well, for her nor any devil standing in his way. To explain this further, Natsu will be coming from the latest episode of the manga, that means he will be a lot more powerful. To give you a feel of it, Bluenote Stinger, a man who fought with Gildarts ALMOST on par, is an immensely powerful wizard/mage. In the newest manga, Natsu takes him out with ONE casual attack, this should give a feel of the level of power I'm referring to. To put up some classes, Ultimate Class Devil will compare to that of a very strong S-class wizard, borderline SS-class, maybe, Super Class Devil, such as Sirzechs, is the same level as Gildarts, an wizard allowed to go on SSS-class missions. Now I really like Natsu, and because the mange hasn't explained his current level, I will allow myself to say that Natsu, will be more powerful than a Super Class Devil, mainly because of his lightning flame mode, which we will see fairly early in this story, but also remember, that when he goes into Dragon Force, his power is increased so much that even before the 1 year training gap, he could compete with very strong opponents. So Dragon Force at his current level will be that much stronger. Also because I really dislike canon Issei, he will be the dragon punching bag for Issei. That is my idea so far at least.**

**Enough introduction!**

**Hope you like the story!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

'**Casting spell'**

**Chapter 1 - E****pilogue**

Load explosions could be heard from a remote forest in the out skirts of Magnolia, and clouds rose from the area. The clash between two of the strongest mages in all of Fiore was taking place, and for one of them it was a fight for all he cared about, and for the other, it was to end his own life, but as might as he might be, he could not take his own life, and needed one man to do it for him. The two mages was Natsu Dragneel, wizard of Fairy Tail, the other was the black wizard Zeref, and he was in many people's eyes the most evil wizard to ever exist. His creations, demons, had roamed the world, with the purpose of killing him, but they were never strong enough. By now all of those demons had been defeated by Natsu and his friends from Fairy Tail and the last remaining threat in Fiore was Zeref and he finally got what he wanted. A fight with Natsu, at his strongest, or so he thought. The battle between Zeref and Natsu had lasted for days and even though Zerefs magic was killing everything in sight, Natsu could negate them with his own now very powerful dragon slayer magics, the dual elements in Natsu gave him the power to negate and fight Zeref on somewhat equal terms, that and of cause this also included his use of Dragon Force. But it wasn't enough, as powerful as Natsu had become and as much as he could actually now fight Zeref, he lacked the power to kill him and Zeref knew this. Even though their fight was one of legend, it had a predetermined outcome, so Zeref decided to give Natsu one last chance to gain that power, but instead of just letting Natsu go, he also decided to give him a punishment for not being able to, with the many years of training to defeat him.

"Natsu.." Zeref spoke, "as we both can see, you still cannot defeat me, but I have decided to grant you once last chance to gain power.." his word, to Natsu, was confusing. Natsu had given it his all, he fought with Zeref on even ground but could still feel a rather large difference between them, but why didn't Zeref just kill him then? "But because of your lack in strength, even after I gave you more than 3 years after Acnologia attacked Tenrou, I have decided to also punish you!" Zeref spoke in a very dark tone, this sent a chill down Natsu's spine. "Since this world is not adequate enough for you to gain strength, I will send you away from all your friends, all you know will be different! You will live with the fear that if you cannot get stronger, I will kill all your friends." Natsu's face twisted in horror "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" He shouted, making an offensive stance ready to attack Zeref again. Zeref looked at Natsu with a last shred of hope that Natsu would grow stronger and be able to defeat him.

Zeref started to glow with a mist around him in the purest black color, he radiated a power Natsu had never felt before, even in Dragon Force Natsu couldn't comprehend just how far behind Zeref he actually was. This made him shiver, both of excitement as his usual self wanted to fight a strong opponent, but also with fear, a fear he hadn't felt since Tenrou first with Gildarts, and later with Acnologia. This made him take a step back.

"Grow stronger Natsu, you are almost at a level that can kill me, that day will come soon! Just remember, if you do not grow stronger while in the world I send you to, I will kill all of your friends at Fairy Tail, and fret not, I will inform them as to where you are and the conditions to our little agreement here today." Zeref spoke in a rather relaxed tone, one he seemed to always use when speaking to Natsu, and just before Natsu could respond or say anything, Zeref spoke again. "I will monitor you in this other world, and I will see your progress, when the time comes, I will appear to you in that world and bring you back for a fight that will then have all of your friends lives at stake, remember that, Natsu.." Natsu had no time to respond as he was enveloped in the magic released by Zeref, it felt horrible, as if his very being was being torn apart.

The sphere around Natsu grew bigger and bigger, "AaARRRARARRHHG!" Natsu let out a groan of pain, but then it happened, everything disappeared before his very eyes, and in a bright flash everything was gone and he fell unconscious.

"Now Natsu, if you fail this task, your friends will die the most excruciating way I can muster, and you will be forced to watch before I kill you as well.." Zeref spoke this in a soft voice even thought Natsu was already long gone.

**~Gremory Mansion~**

Serzechs was sitting in his office dealing with his never ending pile of paperwork, he had been wondering all day if something would ever happen that could relieve his boredom, if only for a few hours. He had been stuck in his office all day, while Rias had been home for a visit, and she had been a little lost if that could describe it. She had married Riser Phoenix a few weeks back and was now forced to live with him while her servants now also served him, not to the same extent that his own did, but he could still somewhat command them around. Rias newest pawn Issei had failed to save her even though Serzechs himself had provided enough possibilities for him to do so, but then again, Issei being a pawn worth 1 mutated pawn piece wasn't the strongest and therefore not the best option. Even though he had the boosted gear, he was the weakest host of Draig that has ever sat food on this earth.

While Sirzechs was sitting in his own thoughs, Rias was sitting in her room sulking, but that did not last long, as both her and her brother Serzechs was interrupted from their train of thought by a massive explosion in the forest near the mansion. The surge of power that followed was enough, even at a distance, to make Sirzechs himself sweat, and he noticed this with wide eyes. He without another thought teleported outside to the from gate of the mansion, and he was quickly followed by Rias, his wife Greyfia and his parents Lord and Lady Gremory.

"Did you guys feel that massive power as well?" They all nodded to Sirzechs question, "it feels at least on par with Greyfia if not myself, but it radiates authority like a dragons would!" they all looked at him with wide eyes as he just stated something that would almost seem impossible, but none the less started walking towards the massive crater the explosion had left behind.

**~break~**

They reached the crater rather fast, and what they found baffled them. Inside the crater was a boy, he looked a few years older than Rias, maybe around 20 or so, and he radiated power. He didn't look like he was injured at all, but he was unconscious. What threw them all off was his appearance, pink hair, a scaly scarf, an open vest with 1 sleeve and while baggy pants, he didn't look like anyone they knew.

"How does this boy radiate this much power?" Rias asked, clearly shocked that a boy not much older than her was giving of an energy signature about the same level as her brother. What seemed even more impossible was that he appeared human! "I don't know Rias, it's hard to believe a human can emit this much power, and not be a being other than human.." Serzechs said with a look on his face that told of great interest in this boy. Rias being who she was, a devil, started having thoughts towards herself and her peerage, this piece could be what she was looking for, what she didn't seem to get from Issei, though Issei with enough training could prove very strong, he was at no level currently to battle anyone stronger than a low class stray devil. "I'm gonna make him mine!" Rias declared, a look of surprise hit her parents and Sirzechs just looked like he was expecting this from his sister.

As Rias walked forward, she summoned the 7 remaining pawn pieces she had left and tightened her grip around them, she was hoping for a slight miracle. 7 pieces of regular evil pieces would probably not be enough, so maybe, just maybe they would mutate. She held them toward the boys chest, and started chanting. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I take you into my care as my servant, be reborn and live your life for me!" As she finished chanting, the miracle happened. ALL 7 pieces mutated, and what looked like scales started to appear on them before they floated into the body of the boy, as to which his unconscious form grunted in slight pain.

Little did Rias know, that what she just did, might turn out to be the worst decision she has ever made in her life…

**I know this is a short chapter, it's the prolog for this story, and I hope you like it, while I'm at it, I would like you all to write who you would like to be paired up with Natsu, only thing is, it CANNOT be a devil living under the rules of the underworld, that being said, a devil who is reincarnated will be possible, but I will most likely not pair him with a devil, I'm thinking either a fallen angel or maybe a dragon, my first thought would be Taimat, but let me know what you think and what, I'll try and take into account what you guys want as well. I look forward to writing this story, because Natsu will be, for all intended purposes a STRAY devil, I might change the title later on, because I plan on giving him a Draconian body when he meets Great Red or Ophis, because he doesn't want to be a devil. But I will need your opinion on this as well, so let me know what you think! Hope you like it!**

**Please review and tell me likes and dislikes.**

**~~Payn3 out~~**


	2. Fury of the dragon

**Alright! So I read all the reviews and the PM's you guys sent me, and so far I can see a huge rooting on Natsu x Taimat, this was also something I thought of myself, and I'm going with that! Sorry to you guys who wanted something else, but this is a pairing I don't ever think I've seen, and well, being paired up with an actual dragon is gonna be awesome for Natsu!**

**There were a few questions about some of Natsu magic, especially letting him get God Slayer magic since there are gods in this realm, to this I humbly say no. This is with one reason in mind, no matter how many gods there is, in the DxD universe, dragons are considered the strongest of beings, over that of gods, only a few gods wield the power to battle a dragon, and yet, they are not assured to win. This is also a hint towards Natsu getting a draconian body, this will be a power up I hope you guys will like.**

**Again, thanks for the many reviews and thoughts, I gladly consider any idea you toss my way, so please, if you have something to add, feel free to let me know. **

**NOW! On with the story!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

'**Casting spell'**

**Chapter 2 – A big mistake**

_Previously:_

"_In the name of Rias Gremory, I take you into my care as my servant, be reborn and live your life for me!" As she finished chanting, the miracle happened. ALL 7 pieces mutated, and what looked like scales started to appear on them before they floated into the body of the boy, as to which his unconscious form grunted in slight pain._

_Little did Rias know, that what she just did, might turn out to be the worst decision she has ever made in her life…_

**~Gremory Mansion ~**

One day had passed since the arrival of the pink haired boy, Rias had immediately taken him as her pawn simply because of the raw power this boy radiated. Devils being greedy creatures, she could not help wanting him as her servant. Maybe now she could break the ties that is holding her down, the marriage to Riser phoenix, the one thing that her family had forced her to do against her will, sure she withheld her maiden name Gremory, but she was no less married to Riser Phoenix. Rias was thrilled to get a new servant and with that servant she could now break free! At least that was her thoughts.

In another room in the Gremory Mansion, Natsu was lying on a bed recovering from his reincarnation. His eyes fluttered and as he opened his eyes, the light seemed more sharp than usual. While shielding his eyes, he sat up in the bed, and looked around carefully, the sight that greeted him was a luxurious room, though there wasn't much in it besides the bed and a nightstand. He found himself still fully clothed and his scarf around his neck, whoever placed him on this bed didn't mind that his clothes were battered from battle, but he did notice he had no injuries. Natsu got up from the bed, looked around the bedroom for a minute before heading out the door, as he left the room he got into a rather large hallway; everything in this place so far seemed to be Victorian style, it gave of a really strong feeling of wealth and power, but this Natsu ignored and started walking down the hall.

He found himself confused as to what this place was, sure it had some similarities, but this place was so much more different from the guild, his own house, it almost looked like royalty, the only place he could remember that had this fine décor, was the palace in Crocus.

Again his dismissed the thought, and decided to go search for who ever lived in this big place, and maybe they could give him some answers about this world, and maybe have the knowledge on how to get back to his own world.

Natsu walked for a very long time before he came to a great hall that looked like it had a massive front door, he walked up to it, and pushed it open.

What greeted him was a sight of a purplish sky, stars present on it, but it looked somewhat different from a normal night sky, looking back down, he saw an illuminated path leading away from the mansion, and curious as Natsu has always been, he started walking, not giving a care in the world that it appeared to be night, and that the people who had taken him in, most likely was asleep, thus he walked away from the mansion.

**~Break~**

From a window on the 2nd floor of the mansion, a red haired girl peeked out, she wasn't able to sleep, she had a timed sense of insomnia, that prevented her from sleeping in the same bed as her husband, simply because she was disgusted with him and didn't want to be near him, so she wondered the mansion and often feel a sleep in a chair in the library.

Tonight though, she spotted the pinked her boy walking down the front of the mansion, towards the gate to exit. This sent her into a slight state of panic and she jolted up from the chair and ran towards the front door. As soon as she got there, she noticed the gate had been opened and the pinked haired boy was walking down the road towards town. She ran after him, because having a newly reincarnated servant explore the underworld on his own, a place he most likely never set a foot in before, would be dangerous, and with the aura of power he emitted, it might cause trouble in town.

It didn't take Rias long to catch up, and just as she was about to call out to the pink haired boy, he turned around, looking at her with a curious gaze. The piercing onyx orbs looked straight at her, then up and down her body, to which she raised an eyebrow, did he just check her out or something? Then she got startled by his first sentence towards her, "ehhm, I'm not sure how this world works, but running around at night, outside in a see-through nightgown, is that normal?" At first she didn't quite get the full sentence he spoke, simply because the words 'this world' sounded so odd, as if the boy had come from somewhere else but earth, then she looked down at herself when she came to realize what he just said, but before she could even say anything, the boy turned around and started walking away from her and said, "oh well that doesn't matter, you're just weird like Lucy." Rias stood still, in an odd sense of shock, this boy had looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and walked away without even looking like he was flustered about seeing her, in her own opinion, perfect body practically naked, this shocked her simply because everywhere she went, she was used to being the center of attention when it came to her looks, she was always the prettiest girl in the school, always the most popular, mostly again because of her looks. So when this boy just turned around without a care in the world, she couldn't move, at first, then she came to her senses and ran after him again. "Stop, why are you leaving the mansion, it's in the middle of the night!" Rias shouted after him, the boy stopped again, looked at her over his shoulders, "because I was bored of lying in bed, and I felt like exploring the world I am now in, it's very much different from my own, now if you'll excuses me, I'm going to explore this forest over here, why don't you go either put some clothes on, or go to bed, I'm starting to get the vibe that you are an exobishonist like Grey!" Then he disappeared, leaving a confused Rias, who was he talking about, and she couldn't see why it was a problem with her lack of clothes in her own territory. Then she thought about what he just said again, that this world seemed so different from his own, he made it sound like he was from another world, but that couldn't be right could it?

Rias found herself running back to the mansion to talk to her brother, she wanted to let him know what the boy had told her, and then maybe go looking for him in the forest, she wouldn't want her new servant to disappear on her.

**~Break~**

Inside the forest Natsu was now sitting by a small lake, he was looking at the water, missing his best friend happy, and the rest of his friends from Fairy Tail, but if what Zeref told him was true, then he needed to start training right away, and this forest seemed adequate for the job, it had trees with big trunks and boulders worth hitting.

But before Natsu would start his training, he would figure out why his body felt so different, especially here at night, he seemed to have a sense of power, though not that much different from his normal self, his senses had always been good, hearing, sight, smell, touch and taste, all enhanced by his dragon traits so the difference wasn't that big. He still felt faster and as if he had more energy.

As he contemplated about this, he looked at the first boulder, it was rather large, at least 5 meters tall and 3 meters wide, he placed himself at the center of the boulder, and took an offensive stance, he closed his eyes and focused his magic. Fire started sprouting from everywhere on his body, dancing up and down his limps, the it focused itself on his right fist. He opened his eyes with a look of sheer focus, and swung his arm, _**"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"**_A explosion of fire hit the boulder, and the boulder vaporized under the sheer power of Natsu's attack, and when the dust settled, Natsu relaxed. His power was still the same, not affected by how different he felt right now, and that made him happy, he would be able to progress from where he was at while fighting Zeref, and he would train hard, to get back to his friends.

Inside the mansion, Rias had changed her clothes and went to her brothers office, he always worked late at night during the week, so she knew he would be there. She knocked politely on the door and said, "Oni-sama, its Rias, can we talk?" From the other side of the door Sirzechs was sitting doing paperwork, and Rias coming by gave him a good opportunity to take a break, "Please come in Rias" he stated while putting away some papers.

As Rias entered the room, she walked straight up to her brothers desk and looked him straight in the eyes, with a rather confused look. "Whats wrong Rias? You look like you just saw something impossible, and that's saying a lot considered we are a race of the supernatural." Sirzechs said with a slight smile, as to which Rias relaxed a little. "I just had an odd conversation with my new pawn Oni-sama" Rias stated looking at Sirzechs, when he didn't answer she continued, "He told me he wanted to explore this world, because it was so much different from his own, and then.." She paused for a bit, unsure if she should tell Sirzechs about him not looking at her like she was attractive, it was kind of embarrassing. "Then was Rias?" Sirsechs asked with a sly smile, "Did he do or say something that would cause your cheeks to heat up like that?" he jabbed at her. "ONI-SAMA! N-no he didn't! He just looked at me like it was common that girls are as pretty as me, and because I still had my nightgown on, which as you know is see-through, he didn't even bat an eye, he just called me weird like someone called Lucy, and said he was getting the vibe that I'm an exobishonist!" Rias blurted out, then immediately regretting what she just said, as her brother broke down in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA" Sirzechs almost screamed, for a good 5 minutes he was laughing while Rias pouted in front of him.

After a few minutes Sirzechs regained his composure, "Rias, from what you just said, it sounds like he came from somewhere else, maybe a different world, this, as surprising as it maybe, might actually explain the way he entered our territory yesterday, he literally came out of nowhere in a bright flash of light" Sirzechs said with a soft voice, "You might want to help him readjust to our world and how we do things, since he is now your new servant," He paused for a moment and looked outside the window towards the forest, "and the fact that from what I can see outside in the forest, he uses magic as he see fit, and its rather powerful"

Rias who hadn't noticed anything yet looked out the window and saw the backend of a huge explosion of fire inside the woods not that far away, something told her this servant was a wild one.

**~Break~**

As Natsu sat down by the lake again, he meditated and focused on his magic container, he needed to expand it even further then he already had, and it was proving very difficult to focus on that task, since his mind was now filled with thoughts of his friends. He had one thought in his head that he did not like one bit, he now had to break one of the few rules Fairy Tail had, he had to kill, yes it was Zeref, but none the less, he didn't like it.

Natsu was interrupted from his thoughts when a magic circle appeared not far from him, it had a crimson color and looked much like the seals he saw inside the mansion engraved on various of the items he walked by. Out of the magic circle came the girl that chased after him before he entered the forest, and much to his delight, she was now wearing clothes. He then looked away again, closed his eyes and started meditating again.

Rias for her part was now calm, she had just confirmed for herself that where ever this boy is from, he was accustomed to magic as if it was a thing everyone could use. This set in motion a series of questions that she wanted answered. "Hello, my name is Rias Gremory, I'm the one who found you last night and.." as she was about to tell him she was his new master, he interrupted, "could you quite down, I'm meditating, oh, my name is Natsu by the way" as soon as he said that, he again went silent and focused on his magic, this annoyed Rias greatly, she was not used to being ignored or told to be quite by anyone, and especially not her servants! But before she could say anything, she was shut up by the power Natsu suddenly radiated, it wasn't a high burst or anything, more like an intense amount gathered in front of him, while holding his hands palms up, fire appeared in both of them. As the flames grew in size, they started snaking itself around him, until he was covered in a sphere of fire. Rias took a few steps back due to the heat, and looked at him in amazement, he had such a good control over the element fire that it almost seemed unnatural, even for a supernatural being. Then as soon as the sphere appeared, it disappeared. Natsu stood up and turned towards Rias, "Sorry, I was just finishing a bit of mental training, I have to keep sharp" Rias understood this as a sort of apology for being rude and it calmed her temper a bit. "Why don't you follow me back to the mansion Natsu, then I will tell you more about where you are" That made Natsu perk up a bit, he was very interested in getting to know this world, if he were to train here, he needed to know about everything this world could offer. He gave Rias a slight smile and then followed her back to the mansion.

**~8 am Gremory Mansion~**

The next morning Natsu woke up after only a few hours of sleep, he had spoken with Rias all night about the world he was now in, and she told him about the supernatural forces, mainly the three factions, but neglected to tell him about him being turned into a devil, and being her servant.

Natsu was sitting by a large dining table, eating breakfast, the entire Gremory family was now gathered around the table, along with Rias husband Riser. It was rather silent at the table due to everyone looking at Natsu as if he was a black hole, he literally tossed food down his throat with such speed that the chef was hard pressed to keep up.

As Natsu placed down the last plate, he leaned back, patted his stomach and let out a burb, this antic gave of a giggle from Lady Gremory, but a disgusted look from Riser. "Rias my dear, who is this savage? He has no manners, is it the new servant I heard your family talk about?" Riser asked, Rias adopted a slightly worried look, simply because she forgot to tell Natsu last night that she made him her servant.

Natsu looked up with a confused look on his face, "Servant? I'm nobody's servant! I'm a mage of Fairy Tail!" he almost scream out, "Now calm down Natsu, there are still a few things we haven't talked about yet, but we will do so later, when we go to the place I told you about yesterday called Earth okay?" Rias tried to defuse the tense mood that suddenly sprouted from Natsu. He simply nodded and rose from the table.

As Natsu left the morning table, his mood was not any better. From what he could piece together, he was now a servant, and against his own wishes, which could only mean that they did something to him while he was unconscious. This being a fact since he knew Zeref had sent him to another world to train for their upcoming battle. This troubled him greatly, because he was servant to no one, he had his mission, and nobody was going to stop him, he was going to defeat Zeref at any cost!

Natsu spend most of the day on the roof of the mansion avoiding anyone in the house, especially that girl Rias, who according to the douchy looking man, had made her a servant. So Natsu spend the day on top of the roof, only being watched by the maid with silver hair, Greyfia, a person who towards Natsu had been nice, but strict, of cause they had their disagreements especially on where he should stay and sleep, mostly because I enjoyed the outdoors and would rather sleep with the view of the night sky then a fancy room that didn't fit him.

As the days went by, Rias had tried to talk to Natsu a few times, but never being able to talk to him, due to him always walking away at the sight of her, this was getting on her nerves, that her servant was not willing to even talk to its master and she would be forced to detain him soon, just to speak with him, this was of cause not something she wished, but considering the power he radiated when they found him, he was not to be taken lightly and would more than likely not be detained by her alone.

During the end of the week Rias however, was not able to locate Natsu even with the help of Greyfia, he seemed to have vanished from the premises of the mansion. Thought it made her worry, she figured he had gone of exploring or something, so she sent a few maids out to search the territory for him, and find him they did, it wasn't that hard to be honest, all they had to do was go for the sound of explosions that sounded from the forest. Natsu's training ground.

As the group of maids went into the demolished area, they saw nothing but scorched earth and trees, It almost looked like one of the tales about how hell looks like from books or illustrations on earth. Everything was burned down to the ground, and every fire that were still lighted, radiated magic, as if the fire would not stop burning for a while, and in the middle of all the fire, stood Natsu, in a meditative state, fire pulsing off his body with so much heat that the maids could not get close to wake him, this caused them to call on the help of Greyfia, who of cause specialized in ice magic.

As Greyfia arrived at the scene, she came to a halt when she saw and felt the power radiating off Natsu, as if finally believing the other maids when saying that they could not get close to him.

"Natsu, could you please turn down the heat and returned to the mansion, lady Rias is getting worried so to where you spend your nights." Greyfia spoke, but she couldn't see any reaction from Natsu, so she did what she did best, she froze him, or rather, tried.

Her ice melted the second it appeared around Natsu, the intense heat from his flames could not be frozen by her normal ice magic, but as she prepared for another shot, she noticed Natsu face had turned her direction.

"Could you please not disturb me while I'm training, its important and I do not wish to be disturbed nor return to the mansion, it's way too fancy for me." He replied, then turning back around falling into his meditative state once more. This ticked of Greyfia, so again, she cast one of the spells, this time full force and successfully detained Natsu in ice, though from the looks of it, it was starting to melt right away, so she better move him into the mansion quickly, and with that, she teleported them both inside.

**~~Inside the mansion~~**

As they arrived inside, Rias was sitting next to Riser waiting for the maids to bring back Natsu, so it surprised her greatly when she saw the magic circle appear and Greyfia leaving it quickly, as the frozen Natsu burst into flames removing the ice only seconds after being frozen solid. "What the hell did you do that for? I told you to leave me alone to train, not freeze and abduct me!" He snarled at her, and Greyfia merely looked back at him with a stoic expression, opting not to answer the question.

"She brought you here because I told her to Natsu, you have been gone for a long time, and as I told you, there is a few things we need to talk about, so could you please sit down" Rias spoke, as cautious and polite as she would allow herself to a servant.

Natsu chose to simply sit down on the floor right in front of her with a thud.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He asked, not noticing the annoyed glare Riser was giving him due to his lack of respect towards his two masters right in front of him.

"I want to talk to you about your situation, you being here, being a devil, what it means and the rules that follows" Rias spoke, she looked at Natsu who only gave her an indifferent look before she continued.

"When we found you, you were unconscious and you looked rather fatigued, so I took you in and turned you into a devil, a part of my peerage, which means I am now your master, and you.." She never got to complete what she was saying as intense heat rose from Natsu once again, leaving Greyfia unable to freeze him even if she wanted to.

Riser, being a phoenix was the only one not currently bothered by the heat, and shielding Rias somewhat from it. "I am NO ONES servant, the ONLY one I will ever call master is gramps! He is like a father to me and no one can take his place, I am NOT something you can just own and make me yours against my will!" It seethed from Natsu, the heat getting more intense, he glared at Rias with such ferocity that she almost mistook his aura for that of an actual dragon, fire rose at his command, with such control that it could even put an expert fire user such as Riser to shame, and before she could utter another word, Natsu jumped up from his position, and used the momentum of his fire to literally rise from the ground like a rocket, and shoot out through the roof, breaking much of the house on his way.

While Rias sat rather dumbfolded not quite understanding how he could react like this to JUST being turned into a devil, he would have a much longer lifespan and receive a great strength boost in magic and stamina, how could he not want this? Before she could utter that question to anyone, Riser stood up, wings of flame present on his back, and with a snarl he spoke. " No one speak that way to a high born devil! NO ONE!" then he took off after Natsu, leaving through the hole in the roof.

**~~Line Break~~**

Outside, Natsu had landed a few hundred meters away from the mansion, now fully set on leaving this place that tried to force him under their servitude. Before he could move another muscle, Riser landed in front of him with an angry look on his face, clearly not liking the way Natsu left.

Riser pulled back his fists, igniting it with his fire, and swung, directly at Natsu face, it gave a large thud as his fist hit Natsu, only for him to see no reaction what so ever from the dragon slayer. Without Riser even seeing it, Natsu swung his arm in an arc, backhanding Risers face, with such force that he dragged through the ground leaving a large part of the ground torn up as he came through it. Just as he stopped gliding, his face was hit directly by a knee, creating a creator underneath them about 10 meters wide.

Natsu rose from his kneeling position and looked to the side, there he saw Rias and Greyfia running towards him and Riser. He ignited his fist with fire, and just as the two women was in range to see what was going on, he swung his arm again, hitting Riser chest, with that, and explosion of fire followed, leaving a creator 10 times bigger than before, effectively stopping both women from advancing, and as the smoke cleared, they both saw something they haven't seen before, Riser, a phoenix, bleeding from his chest and Natsu holding something in his hand, that could be mistaken for a heart, still pulsating. Natsu turned his head towards Rias, eyes with flaming fury.

"_I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE"_

**And with that I end this chapter, it's not as long as I want the future chapters to be, and I will leave you all with a bit of information.**

**I plan on updating once a week maybe every two weeks, this being because I'm writing on two stories, but also because I want the chapters to be longer, so I will be needing more time to write them since I'm juggling a job, education and my girlfriend JUST moved in on top of me JUST moving to a new apartment. I hope I won't disappoint any of you and I will be updating Crimson Dragon God next, UNLESS this story just hits me with something brilliant, then ill post that first! UNTILL NEXT TIME!**

**Please review and tell me likes and dislikes.**

**~~Payn3 out~~**


	3. A trip to the forest!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

'**Casting spell'**

**Chapter 3 – A trip to the forest!**

_Previously:_

_Natsu rose from his kneeling position and looked to the side, there he saw Rias and Greyfia running towards him and Riser. He ignited his fist with fire, and just as the two women was in range to see what was going on, he swung his arm again, hitting Riser chest, with that, and explosion of fire followed, leaving a creator 10 times bigger than before, effectively stopping both women from advancing, and as the smoke cleared, they both saw something they haven't seen before, Riser, a phoenix, bleeding from his chest and Natsu holding something in his hand, that could be mistaken for a heart, still pulsating. Natsu turned his head towards Rias, eyes with flaming fury._

"_I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE"_

**Forest of the underworld**

Natsu was walking through the thick forest of the underworld, he was nearing the border of the Gremory territory. Nobody had dared following him after what he did to Riser and he didn't understand it quite himself, the mere thought of being someone's servant pissed him off to no end. Then it hit him, something Zeref had said during his first encounter on the battlefield when he battled Zeref on his own the first time. This was when he had fought to protect the first master from Zeref and his army, they had prevailed, and it had been a fight unlike any other. In the end, Zeref had retreated due to his army being annihilated by Fairy Tail and their allies, and the dragon slayers had managed to defeat Acnologia in the end as well. It had been an insane show of power among them, but none more so then Natsu. He was the main reason why they won that fight. The remnants of power Igneel had left him was enough to end Acnologia in the end. ´

As Natsu thought back on the events, he clearly remembered Zeref saying that he was no longer human, that he had been revived as a demon, or half of it, considering he wasn't made purely by Zerefs magic, he was a vessel of the magic of sorts. He thought back to how Zeref had explained how he was E.N.D and how if Zeref ever died, so would Natsu, and it pained him. Being turned into a devil felt weird, of course he could feel a new power, and a distinct dislike towards light, but something felt off, him being a first generation dragon slayer had essentially turned him half dragon, and being turned devil him a distinct feeling that he was supposed to be more powerful or something along those lines, but already being a dragon hybrid, along with whatever he was because of Zeref, it felt somewhat different, as if magic was not needed anymore. His last hit on Riser was a confirmation of this, when he had plucked his heart, it had felt like, well, a curse. This again gave him some sort of confirmation that the side of him that was E.N.D, had awoken, and it for all he tried to deny it, felt good. He was shocked in his own right that he had killed someone, something he had only done once before when he had given the final blow to Acnologia, but he didn't feel any sense of guilt. As he walked to the border of the underworld, he saw something odd, as if a rift in the dimension flickered in front of him. He stretched his hand out, his fingertips barely touching the displacement, as soon as it made contact, it pulled Natsu in, if you had been looking at him, he would have seemingly disappeared into thin air.

**~Break**~

**Unknown Location**

Natsu appeared in a beautiful clearing, as if he continued walking when he touched the rift, he seemingly just "walked" into the next location. As he looked around, he stood directly in the moonlight of the full moon, surrounded by decade old trees and illuminating flowers, it was a sight to behold, and the serene surroundings made the boiling blood in his veins calm down completely. It reminded him of a place not far from the cave where he grew up.

He stood there completely still not knowing what to do, as he finally was alone, it hit him, and it hit him hard. He was in another world, far away from everyone and everything he had ever known, his had been forced to reincarnate as a devil, being bound to servitude, as the thought came to him again he let out a small growl. Then he started to think about what to do next, he needed to heed the warning his brother had given him, get stronger, so he could finally end everything, and gives his companions back in Fairy Tail some peace.

He laid down, back against a tree, to get some sleep, he didn't know where he was, but as he studied the clear night sky, he figured he was no longer in the underworld. There the sky had been purple, no moon, no stars, just fainted purple color indicating it was night time. Now he was looking at a beautiful full moon and stars and it reminded him of how he would sometimes lay in the grass in the forest close to his and Happy's house and look at the night sky, and with that, he fell asleep.

**~Break~**

**Occult Research Club**

Rias was sitting by her desk, her peerage present, they had just received the news of Risers demise, and it was a mixture of feelings. Rias had been married to the phoenix for a few weeks, and it had barely been enough time to accept the fate they were in, she was in all sense of the word free from him, and her peerage was torn between the feeling of joy that they no longer had to put up with him, but also the feeling of dread because, a new peerage member they had yet to meet and killed a high class devil and it now reflected poorly on Rias.

"What are we going to do buchou?" Issei asked with a concerned look, he glanced over at Rias, but she didn't answer.

She just rubbed her temple, this was an awkward situation, on one hand, she was back to before she married Riser, she was free, but on the other hand, this required retribution! Not only had her husband been killed, this was a principle matter at least, a high class, pureblood had also been killed, by a reincarnated devil, a stray. As much as she felt sorry for Natsu in some way, she had to follow the law of her species.

"I have to report this to Onii-sama, my latest addition to my peerage has become a stray, even if it was provoked in some manner, but never the less, he has killed a high class devil, a pureblood devil, and according to law this must be handled."

Rias said, still with a conflicted expression. She stood up from her desk and went to a little room to the side to contact her brother. Within a few moments she came back, in some ways she looked flustered.

"Apparently Greyfia informed Onii-sama right after the incident, so this decision was out of my hands to begin with." Rias stated, clearly not in her right mind. She wanted Natsu for his power, and powerful he was.

Akeno was standing by the couch looking at Rias, she had rarely seen her best friend so, out of herself. It worried her greatly, though she chose to say nothing at the time.

**~Break~**

**Unknown Location – With Natsu**

The next morning, Natsu woke up in a peculiar setting, the forest now shining a bright green from the glow of the sun and odd creatures where sleeping all around him. Everything from a common rabbit to oddly shaped beings that by no means looked like ordinary creatures. It was a peaceful sight to behold, and as soon as Natsu started stirring, every single creature awoke. They all looked curiously at him, but didn't run away, as if his presence was soothing for the small creatures. It came him a sense of home, a place he belonged to, and for all his strength, he seemed powerless to the vastness of the forest.

As he stood up, all the animals circled around him, they looked at him, following his every move, and as he started moving forward, they parted way for him, but slowly followed behind him. Natsu let out a small laugh as he walked forward, set on exploring the forest since he fell asleep rather fast last night.

Walking around the forest, he came to a great cave, a cave more than 20 meters tall. It reminded him so much of the cave he lived in as a child. So Natsu did the only thing that came to mind, he went inside, and as he walked in, he hadn't noticed that all of the animals that was following him before was now hiding outside the cave.

As he ventured into the cave, he was suddenly thrown backwards with a nasty swipe of something large, and it hurt like hell, that being said, it was nothing compared to Igneel nor Acnologia, but it hurt none the less. Natsu landed with a loud crash outside the cave, looking confused as to what hit him, but it felt so familiar, so he stood up and walked inside again.

"**Where do you think you are going boy?! This is my cave, get out before I kill you!"** a loud voice sounded from deep in the cave, though it sounded very feminine, if you regarded the draconic growl. Natsu simply smiled, "I knew I smelled a dragon!" he exclaimed in a happy shout, with a big grin on his face. This halted the beast inside the cave. **"You came in here seeking me boy? Why?"** came the curious sound of the dragon.

"Oi! Lady, don't call me boy, I'm technically over 400 years old!" this made the dragon give a loud snort. "And yes I came here seeking you! You smelled like a dragon, so why wouldn't I come see you? I'm a dragon of sorts myself!" Natsu shouted. The dragon gave a small sound of confusion, but then the sound of inhaling was heard, **"you do smell like dragon, but also like a filthy devil!" **The dragon roared, making Natsu skid back slightly from the blow of wind.

"That's because that stupid redheaded women reincarnated me without my consent! She turned me into a devil simply because I was sleeping or some shit like that!" Natsu roared back, with a fierce look in his eyes. "I hate to kill one of those bastards to get away!" He clenched his fist and look at the glowing eyes within the dark of the cave, as they locked eyes, the dragons' eyes softened and a bright blueish light blinded Natsu for a moment, and he took a few steps back, going back outside the cave, patiently waiting. Being patient wasn't normally something Natsu seemed capable of, but he had this serene feeling from just being in the forest, that he simply felt at peace.

Out of the cave walked a beautiful woman with hair as blue as the azure sky, she was well developed on all fronts, a generous bust, slightly wide hips, a slender figure, though while she walked, she gave of an aura of power and authority. This of course ran right past Natsu as she was out of the league of the dragons he presently had fought not long ago and killed.

She regarded him with a slight smile, recognizing the same hatred for devils and she herself held, but she felt something different on him, something far more demonic than a common devil, it felt so much different, mainly because magic was not present in this feeling.

"What is your name?" she asked, "I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon king Igneel!" He said excitedly, she looked at him with slightly wide eyes, 'a dragon king?' she thought.

"My name is Taimat, the chaos karma dragon, a former dragon king of this world"

**And this is where I end it for this chapter, it's not long, but it's enough for getting my writing back on track! I haven't updated this story in 11 months, and I'm so sorry for those who follows! I'll try and update this story soon again! Until next time!**

**Please review and tell me likes and dislikes.**

**~~Payn3 out~~**


	4. The hunted strikes back

**Right, so it's been a while since my last update, this is due to my final exam, and sadly enough I failed it, so I've been preparing for my re-exam which is in about 2 weeks. That being said, I finally got back to this story, and I'm tossing out another chapter. I will quickly go over a few things here, that will be expected from this chapter, but also from the coming chapters.**

**First off, Tiamat has felt his demonic side, E.N.D, and this will be a prominent thing that I haven't spoken about before, but just to clarify, since Natsu is aware of who he is, due to Zeref revealing it in the manga, but also considering how I started the story, so far he has refused to use to power of E.N.D, but this will change. The big change it will have is that his demonic side now has been brought out, permanently thanks to him being reincarnated, but at the same time, it's monumentally different from being a devil, he is a demon, far stronger and a more primordial version of a devil so to speak, this is my decision, and I know many will not agree with my decision to make it so, but that's how it is.**

**I'm also gonna skip a few weeks in the start of this chapter, but what happened during those weeks will be explained, as the story goes along. I like the feeling of surprise and uncertainty.**

**Last thing I will be addressing before I start the story, is that I have gotten quite a few complaints about how I explained Natsu's current power ranking, and well, not to offend anyone, but this is my story, I'm writing it as I see fit, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Thanks for listening to my little rant. Now on with the story.**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Casting spell'**

**Chapter 4 – The hunted fights back**

_Previously:_

_She regarded him with a slight smile, recognizing the same hatred for devils and she herself held, but she felt something different on him, something far more demonic than a common devil, it felt so much different, mainly because magic was not present in this feeling._

_"What is your name?" she asked, "I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon king Igneel!" He said excitedly, she looked at him with slightly wide eyes, 'a dragon king?' she thought._

_"My name is Tiamat, the chaos karma dragon, a former dragon king of this world"_

**The Familiar Forest**

It's been around 6 weeks since Natsu had first come to the familiar forest, and it had been a strange experience for him. First of all, he didn't really know how he got here, but that was later explained by his new friend, Tiamat, who explained to Natsu how magic worked in this world, and how he had essentially teleported to the forest, by creating a rift in space that would allow him to pass. It sounded reasonable to some extent, but at the same time, he didn't possess that kind of power, but then again, Tiamat had explained that devil's magic is different from his own. Natsu's magic was based on his training with Igneel, learning specific spells, techniques that is only usable by him, whereas devil magic is based on imagination. This was of cause confusing as well, since Tiamat had explained that even though magic was based on imagination, it was also fueled by willpower. So even though teleportation through rifts, was the foundation for dimensional travel, normal devil's had to prepare teleportation circles to travel, and Natsu was certain that he didn't do that, mostly because he didn't know how.

So the conclusion they both arrived at, was that through sheer willpower to leave the underworld, Natsu had willed a rift into existence and traveled to the place that reminded him most of home, a forest with no population nearby, just like when he lived with Igneel.

Natsu was now sitting under a waterfall, meditation while the pressure of the water was coming down hard on his shoulders. Black markings were now showing all over his body, as he meditation, he was forcing himself to access the power of E.N.D, trying to control a power that was directly the opposite of his magic, since It didn't use magic, so he had a hard time using it. Normally when he used magic, all he had to do was open the valve that kept his power suppressed and let it flood out. It was very odd not being able to release the power of his curses the same way, but he was slowly getting the hang of it. He was preparing for the inevitable, as Tiamat had explained to him, he was now considered a stray devil, and would be hunted, be it bounty hunters or devils being tasked with bringing him down, it would happen sooner or later.

In a different place of the familiar forest, Tiamat was walking around in her human form, she had become accustomed to this form from the moment she met Natsu, it was an odd feeling for her, she liked her dragon form, and so did Natsu, but she found herself wanting to stay like this, just for him. It had started 3 weeks ago, when he had commented on her appearance, by saying, that her dragon form was awesome, and her human form was beautiful, and not just beautiful, but the most beautiful women he had ever met.

That being said, he had simply told her because she had asked what form he would prefer her to be in and what would make him most comfortable with, and he actually never answered it, just said those two things.

From this, she came to the conclusion that staying in the human form, was the best choice since he found it beautiful, and it made her blush how direct he had been about it.

So now she was walking around the forest, thinking about Natsu, and how he had explained where he was from, and his mission so to speak. She had believed him, that he came from another world, the things he explained, talked about, it sounded so real, but her biggest doubt was when he said he was a dragon slayer. That had made her doubt everything he said to begin with, but when he unleashed his power, when she felt how much stronger than her he was, it floored her completely. Worst of all, or best of all depending on the perspective, she fell hard for him at that moment, the power he radiated drew her in right away, and she almost jumped him then and there. But alas, she didn't, she wasn't sure that he noticed or even felt that way, sure she could just ask him, so far whenever she asked him something he was brutally honest and spoke his mind, not seeming to become flustered or embarrassed about anything, and her being a dragon, was so attracted to his draconic power, that she found it hard not to just jump him. In her mind, he was the ideal mate, but the biggest attraction she had towards the dragon slayer, was his unyielding kindness, he wouldn't ever hurt anyone, unless they wronged him in a degree he couldn't forgive, and that's saying something if the tales from his world was anything to go by.

As Tiamat walked around the forest, she came upon the waterfall Natsu was meditation under. She stood rooted, looking at the shirtless Natsu as he was unleashing his demon powers, she took in his defined torso, his strong arms, and the look of serenity on his face, Tiamat blushed, she found him so attractive it was almost stupid, but looking at his face made her hesitate. From what he told her, everyone he knew, was dead, he was sent to a different universe, just to train even more to kill his brother, and that was something she could not comprehend, how could someone related to Natsu, be the most evil person in his world, it was so unrealistic, and she felt so bad for Natsu, but the face he made right at this moment, was the first time since they met, that he had looked somewhat at peace.

Tiamat walked towards Natsu, and when she stepped within 10 meters of him, he opened his eyes, his black marking slowly fading, but never disappearing completely, he smiled at her, "Hi Tia, is there something you need?" He asked her.

"Hi Natsu, I just came to see you, I wanted to speak to you about something, and.." she stopped, blushing a little, the smile he was giving her was small but radiating, "I… I wanted to talk to you about..." She hesitated again, "something related to dragons, especially how I… how I feel about you..." She blushed a little more, but kept her composure, and waiting for Natsu to speak with a smile on her face.

"Sure thing Tia" Natsu replied with a smile.

She looked at him, her nerves settling a little, "Natsu, I don't know if you know this, but .. Dragons are attracted to power... and I... I have been attracted to you for a while now, I'm finding it harder and harder to stay away from you... and I'm afraid that you might not feel the same way about me, when you are so much more powerful than me..." she finished, with a small look of dread on her face, she was looking down, and couldn't look at Natsu right now.

"You're a silly dragon Tia, how could I not like you? You're kind, you're adorable when you blush, and you don't judge me, on top of that you're the most beautiful person I know, it's something I think about every day" Natsu smiled at her again.

She looked up, the smile adorning her face shining, and she did the only thing she could think of. She jumped forward taking Natsu into the water, and kissed him.

**~BREAK~**

**Occult Research Club**

Rias was currently sitting at her desk, her peerage spread out in the room, the last 6 weeks had been crazy, and her husband, even though she still didn't like him, had been murdered by her new pawn, and she was contemplating how to deal with it, she had explained the whole situation to her brother, and he had issued, that Natsu was a stray guilty of murdering his master's husband, and he got classified as a S-Rank criminal, but that wasn't what bothered her, what really bothered her had been the reaction of her pawn when he was told that he was now her servant, and that he had been turned into a devil.

Natsu had reacted rather violently, he didn't take well to being a slave, but even less to the fact that he was turned into a devil, and she didn't understand why. She could not comprehend how he could not be grateful to her, she turned him into a superior race, for the low cost of his humanity, he would now have power even greater than before, or so she had thought. When he lashed out, when he unleashed his power, she had frozen in fear while Riser had chased after her pawn, and then he did something Rias thought impossible, he killed a phoenix, with his bare fists. No god level strike, no overwhelming stress to the phoenix mind, he straight up ripped his heart out as if he had been a simple human, and she didn't understand how he could do that, how he nullified the power of immortality.

It puzzled her, but it also frightened her greatly.

**Knock knock**

A sudden knock on the door dragged Rias out of her musing, "Come in" she spoke, and the door opened revealing Sona Sitri, her best friend and student council president along with her peerage.

They walked in courtly and sat down on the furniture in the room.

"I heard what happened to your husband" Sona started, "Not that I feel bad for him, knowing who he was, but I need to know, how it happened Rias, we have been issued the task of finding him and bringing him back to the underworld, and from what I hear, it's not going to be an easy task" Rias looked surprised from what she just heard, it made no sense, she had explained the power her pawn held, so how could they give this job to Sona?

"What! Why were you given that task? Natsu is easily ultimate class, how could they not send someone stronger than us?" Rias all but shouted, and Sona looked at her with calculating eyes, "They have not classed him as such, neither was I given any information about his circumstances, just that he killed your husband and I am to bring him in. That's why I have come to you, I need to know why he did what he did, what magic he has and how to best bring him in" Sona spoke, given no room to argue.

"I'll answer the best I can then" Rias started, "From our encounter just before he killed Riser, he used fire magic, and it was fire magic so strong that not even Grayfia could freeze him…" Sona's eyes widened at that, but she said nothing as Rias continued, "As for how he got so mad, it was really odd to me, I found him in a crater on our territory, he appeared in a bright flash of light, a sudden explosion and then he just laid there, unconscious. He was radiating so much power for a human, so I figured I would add him to my peerage, my 7 remaining pawn pieces all mutated before entering him, and I took all of them to turn him, I couldn't resist having such a piece. And when I told him that I turned him into a devil and I was now his master, he flipped out, saying he would serve no one and that the only master he ever had was his gramps, then he shot through the roof, and killed Riser as he took pursuit. The only thing I cannot answer is how to best bring him in, I simply do not know, and I think you should talk to your sister about getting someone else to do the job" Rias ended her rather long explanation.

Sona and her peerage stood there looking at Rias, mouths slightly apart, looking at her as if she was plain mad. "Rias, did you ever consider that turning something far more powerful than you into a devil without its consent while it's sleeping is a horrible idea?" Sona asked her, not expecting an answer, considering the expression Rias was currently wearing.

Sona stood up, biding a quick farewell, and exited the clubroom with her peerage, but just before she left, she looked to Rias and spoke one last time, "We heard a rumor of someone appearing in the familiar forest, and the familiar master have reported that a few forest fires have been started by someone fighting Tiamat, we will start there" After saying that, Sona left the clubroom, leaving Rias to her own devices.

**~BREAK~**

**Familiar Forest – With Sona**

Sona and her peerage arrived at the familiar forest later the same day, they were on edge, the prospect of meeting the person Rias had described, but at the same time, the reincarnated devils in Sona's peerage could easily understand why he had reacted harshly to being reincarnated against your will. They had all chosen to become devils, so they were content with the decision, but Natsu was not. He had been forced to become something he had no desire to be, and it infuriated him.

As they walked through the forest, they had been informed by the familiar master prior to their arrival that a lot of explosions had originated from near the cave of Tiamat, so they slowly traveled towards that direction. They knew that Tiamat was not keen on devils at the moment, especially because of something that happened between her and the other dragon kings regarding the devils, they didn't know what had happened, only that she was no longer a dragon king, be it her renouncing the title or it being involuntarily taken from her.

Alas they went towards her, in hopes that should they bump into her they would be able to persuade her to let them pass without incident and catch a stray devil, they hoped the stray devil would give them enough cooperation from Tiamat to let them pass without incident.

As they neared the cave, they found the atmosphere around them tense, none of them speaking, hoping to get past the cave of the former dragon king themselves, but luck was not on their side. As they neared the entrance, a booming voice echoed through the forest

**"What are you filthy creatures doing at my home? Answer me now, or DIE!"** The voice of Tiamat bellowed, sending shivers down the spines of everyone in the peerage.

Sona stepped forward, taking the lead as she should for her peerage, and spoke calmly, but with a hint of nervousness and fear in her voice. "My name is Sona Sitri, I seek a stray devil who have been sighted in the forest, he is charged with murder and we have been charged with bringing him back." There was no answer for a few minutes, but before Sona voiced her task again, she was interrupted by Tiamat coming out of the cave in human form. To say the group of devils were enchanted by her beauty was an understatement, but none more so than Sanji. "Holy shit she is hot!" He voiced out, but immediately covered his mouth with his hands, because a growl now originated from the cave, but nothing showed.

"I advise you to not hit on a dragon who has been claimed by another, we tend to be rather possessive." She glared at Sanji, who was hit over the back of the head by Sona. "I also advise you to leave immediately, you are trespassing and my mate is not interested in seeing any devils for the foreseeable future." Tiamat spoke to Sona, keeping eye contact with the devil.

"Your mate?" Sona asked, "What do you mean by mate?" She was confused, she thought only dragons and other species mated with each other, but not humans nor devils. Mating was forever and when mated, no other person would come between you and your mate.

"It is as I said, he is my mate, he is part dragon, part demon, he will have nothing to do with you filthy devils who have done nothing but wrong him since he arrived in this world, now **LEAVE!**" Tiamat's voice boomed as she ended the sentence, showing power through her voice alone.

"We cannot do that, he has murdered what is essentially royalty in our faction, and must stand before his crime" Sona said, standing her ground.

This time, a low but feral growl came from Tiamat, but she didn't get to act on it, before a voice came from behind her, from the cave.

"It's okay Tia, I will take care of this, I'm not going anywhere." The voice of Natsu came from the cave as he slowly emerged. Tiamat turned around and walked towards Natsu, and when she reached him, she planted a small kiss on his lips, before standing back, ready to act should Natsu call for her.

"I have no intentions of ever returning to your underworld, you say I have to stand trial for what I did? How about Rias, is she to stand trial for robbing me of my freedom? Is she to face the consequences of her actions?" Natsu stated calmly, a minute went by, and Sona went to answer, but was interrupted in her stride by Sanji. "Listen dude, you killed someone, it sucks that you were robbed of your freedom, I get it, I was human once, but killing someone is not the answer, you could have risen in rank, become higher in standing with the devils, got your own peerage and leave the peerage you were in, sure it would have taken a few years, but…" Sanji didn't get to finish, Natsu blurred from their vision, and before anyone even thought of reacting, Sanji was hit in the face by Natsu fist, sending him crashing back into the trees, several hundred meters before stopping.

"I said I have no intentions of going back there, and if you even try and tell me you know how I feel, think again, I'm from a different world, all my friends have been killed and I'm here only to train to kill the bastard who did it, and now you wanna drag me back to the underworld on a detail such as me killing one of the people who practically imprisoned me? Leave me alone" Natsu stated. Sona looked towards her pawn, then towards Natsu, her group was in combat position, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be able to even scratch him, and Natsu, seeing their aggressive stances, unleashed his power. Everyone was sent to the floor, the ground cracking underneath them from the sheer pressure, this was the last warning they were given. Natsu stared at them for 10 seconds until he released the pressure, turning around and walking back to the cave, Tiamat walking in behind him.

Sona was speechless, everything Rias had told her was real, and this guy, he was far stronger than ultimate class, she could feel it, the power he unleashed to keep them down was forced not to hurt them further, it felt like it wanted to rip them apart, and she swore she could see a giant red dragon behind him. A power the stated it would NEVER be controlled by anyone other than Natsu.

She prepared a teleportation circle and they left.

**~BREAK~**

**Occult Research Club**

Sona and her peerage teleported to the ORC, with two goals, to treat Sanji the blow he took to the head, which appeared far more severe than first anticipated, and to inform Rias of what had happened in the familiar forest.

When they arrived, they were met by Rias standing close to the teleportation circle, with an expression screaming, I told you so.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Right, so another chapter done, I will try and update next time far faster than the previous one, I'm very sorry that the updates are coming out slow, but I'm working on it! Enjoy this chapter, and toss me a review.**

**Update: This chapter has been edited by my beta reader: GUIDx**


End file.
